Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. This is one of the most common yet strongest powers possessed by magical beings, be they good, evil or neutral. Description Strenght and skill The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. When Prue learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself stronger, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. Notable Examples * The Book of Shadows states that Brianna Bowen was able to send the Crystal Sword from one of the Lords of War hundreds of miles away using her telekinesis, a thought-impossible feat which amazed her descendant, Prue Halliwell. * In 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, thought they were warlocks. Using her telekinesis, Penny was able to move the sisters through an intricate path out to the porch, showing both the strength and skill which she possessed. * On Piper's wedding day, Grams was able to telekinetically play Pachelbel's Canon on wind-chimes with little to no effort, while performing the wedding ceremony and other telekinetic feats. * Prue, whom only received her powers mere months ago, was able to perform telekinetic feats beyond moving objects. Prue was able to use her telekinesis on specific objects aimed to perform a certain task. Once given the telekinetic task, Prue was no longer required to concentrate on said object. This is evident when Prue telekinetically tasked multiply objects to clean the attic, whilst engaging in conversation with her sisters. Channeling Eyes Prue initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing her eyelids and focusing her eyes on her intended target. She also once successfully used her power by completely shutting her eyes when in danger. Even though Prue started to primarily channel her power through her hands after this point, she still used her eyes on several occasions, particularly when her hands were bound. No one in the next generation seems to channel their Telekinesis trought their eyes. Hands As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself stronger, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers.She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger. Despite this, Prue preferred to channel her power by swinging her arm widely to hurl enemies in the air for the best result, though thrusting her arm forward was equally as effective. When it came to moving lighter objects, Prue tended to simply flick her fingers (either using just her index finger or both her index and middle fingers). Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, Prue used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound.As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Prue as an adult at that time. Other telekinetics like Billie Jenkins and Chris Halliwell preferred to thrust one or both arms to fling enemies while Penny tended to gesture her arm forward while pointing her index and middle fingers or with her palms facing outward. Wyatt uses his Telekinesis like his late Aunt while P.J and Brianna Halliwell change regurlarly the way they use their Telekinesis. Head Along with hands and eyes, numerous Telekinetics have been shown using their heads to throw demons when their hands are bound. While this is a much less common way to use this power, it is has been shown to be just as powerful. Abilities develloped from Telekinesis Simulating Levitation Telekinetics can use their powers to levitate themselves for a short period, though they are unable to achieve sustained hovering. Prudence was shown to have mastered the levitation aspect of her telekinetic powers: during her battle with the demonic wrestlers, she levitated into the air through her telekinesis and kicked both of them in their faces. While all Telekinetics possess this power, only Prudence has been shown to use it by her own command. Prue Halliwell, Phoebe's daughter, use it a lot, especially when she fight. Super Strengh When utilised in the right way, telekinesis could grant the user a degree of superhuman strength. Prue learned how to do this during her second year as a witch, performing physical actions that were enhanced by her telekinetic powers: she made her punches powerful enough to knock out two large men while briefly turned into a man herself, toss an attacking mortal with a mere shove, battle powerful demons like Vinceres and demonic wrestlers, and even send a SWAT team member flying. Agility By applying their power to their own bodies, users can become inhumanly agile, allowing them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. Prue and Billie Jenkins can access agility, through their telekinetic powers and perform even greater athletic maneuvers. They have also use it to amp up their fighting, which make their attacks even more deadly. Both have been shown to use this skill in combat. While Brianna has the power of Agility, Prue use her Telekinesis the same way her Aunt and Billie did. Deviation When Prue learned how to channel her power through her hands, she gained the ability to deviate several types of attacks; fire- and energy balls, energy beams. Although this ability is often confused with the power of Deflection and even though deviation is a completely separate power, it is an ability that can be achieved through powers such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. Other telekinetics who have used deviation include Billie, Barbas and Zankou. All member of the next generation use their Telekinesis -or the hybrid form- to deviate attack. Crushing and Strangulation Abilities that can be achieved through telekinesis, making users able to strangle their opponent or crush their skulls, heart, or any other organs. The distance limit between the user and the victim is dependent on the strength and skill of the user. Both Wyatt and Chris Halliwell have shown to be using these abilities. Utilisation Telekinesis is also an extremely helpful power in close-quarters combat. Very much like Levitation, this power can be used to enhance one's strength and to even slightly defy gravity, which makes telekinesis one of the more versatile powers. Powers developped from Telekinesis List of Users In Blessed Only * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Brianna Halliwell * P.J Halliwell Catégorie:Blessed Catégorie:Powers